


O Risco de Acreditar

by Rita_Rios



Series: Questões de Tédio [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3814603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rita_Rios/pseuds/Rita_Rios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter está morto. Em seu próprio mundo. E em alguns outros. Agora, tudo que ele quer é sobreviver o suficiente para morrer de vez. Talvez ele consiga nesse mundo novo, um mundo dominado pela sombra de um anel vigiado por um olho de fogo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O Risco de Acreditar

**O Risco de Acreditar**

-Um Anel para a todos governar, um anel para encontrá-los, um anel para a todos trazer e na escuridão aprisioná-los!

Ouvi essa frase assim que abri os olhos. Eu estava deitado no chão de uma floresta, pois tudo que eu conseguia ver por todos os lados eram árvores. Grandes, velhas e belas árvores.

A frase parecia estar vindo delas, mas vinha de uma voz masculina que, de alguma forma, eu sabia que não pertencia a nenhum ser daquela floresta. Na verdade, a voz me lembrava um pouco a de Dumbledore, sábia e idosa.

Bem, se eu for considerar o que aprendi nos poucos minutos que estive nesse mundo, eu não devo estar em um perigo tão grande. Afinal, parece que o maior problema desse mundo é um anel e isso não é tão aterrorizante quanto demônios e palhaços assassinos malucos.

Será que o maior medo das pessoas desse mundo é, realmente, um anel? Não parece muito possível, mas, se eu pensar bem, anéis são bem aterrorizantes de onde vim também, mas isso é por causa da cerimônia que nos faz usá-los: o casamento.

Tremo só de pensar!

Ao invés de continuar deitado aqui pensando sobre terrores descomunais, eu devia levantar e tentar encontrar sinais de vida além da paisagem.

Engraçado isso! Assim que terminei esse pensamento, senti um pouco de hostilidade vindo das árvores. Era só o que me faltava, se eu quisesse árvores bravas comigo não precisava nem sair de Hogwarts para encontrar uma. Por isso, fiz a única coisa que me pareceu correta: me curvei e pedi perdão por considerá-las apenas paisagem.

Toda a sensação hostil se dissipou e eu segui meu caminho. Estou realmente curioso para saber em que mundo vim parar dessa vez.

**HPSAHPSAHPSAHPSAHPSA**

Há algo muito errado com esse lugar. É uma sensação de tensão, medo e desespero vindo de todas as direções. Talvez seja o mundo tentando me expulsar, pensamento que me fez usar o manto da invisibilidade desde que comecei a caminhar, eu só o tiro para acampar. Encontrei alguns pequenos animais pelo caminho que tenho usado para me alimentar nos últimos dias. Apesar de me cortar o coração ter que matá-los. Graças a Merlin que existe magia para prepará-los e aprendê-las faz parte do treinamento auror, ou então eu estaria perdido. Só encontrei poucos frutos em algumas árvores e não sei se são venenosos ou não. Poções nunca foram minha especialidade em casa, imagina reconhecer venenos em um mundo diferente!

Duas coisas me assustam profundamente nesse mundo. Uma é a tensão que já mencionei. Outra é o fato de eu não encontrar ninguém além das árvores, mas sentir coisas que não vêm delas.

Há algumas noites, pude jurar que ouvi um canto belíssimo que me acalmou, mas há algo sinistro também. Um olho de fogo que vi em pesadelos, sempre o sinto olhar por todo lugar, mas nunca parece me notar. Suponho que tenho que agradecer a capa por isso. O estranho é que cada vez que vejo esse olho em pesadelos, também vejo cavaleiros encapuzados e uma criança com olhos assustados, mas decididos. Há algo nesse mundo, mas não parece que o mundo quer me pegar e isso é o que realmente me causa pavor. Afinal, se o mundo não se importa com minha intrusão deve ser porque está muito ocupado em se proteger de algo que é dele próprio.

**HPSAHPSAHPSAHPSAHPSA**

Depois de dias nesse mundo em quase solidão, comecei a ouvir meus únicos companheiros chorarem. As árvores estão sofrendo e agora eu sei o motivo.

Logo a minha frente, há uma torre cercada de poderosa magia e aos pés dela as árvores mais próximas estão sendo derrubadas por criaturas assustadoras. O mais terrível não é sua aparência, mas o sentimento de raiva que cada um deles transmite. Estou protegido pela capa e, por isso, arrisco um olhar para um homem de branco no alto da torre, mas, quando fixo meu olhar, tudo que consigo enxergar é o olho de fogo.

Há muito tempo, ouvi dizer que temos que saber escolher nossas batalhas e, pela primeira vez, reconheci que aquela não era uma que eu conseguiria enfrentar no momento. Por isso me virei e caminhei para outra direção. Só então notei que estava chorando pelas árvores caídas e pelo horror que, de alguma forma, eu sabia que iria sair delas.

Minhas companheiras também estão lamentando e um vento triste me guia para longe dali.

**HPSAHPSAHPSAHPSAHPSA**

Já faz dias e eu continuo a caminhar por esse mundo estranho para mim, em minha auto imposta solidão.

Não apenas de florestas, monstros e olhos de fogo é feito esse mundo. Sob minha capa, eu vi montanhas cobertas de neve e homens cavalgando. Em alguns momentos, podia jurar ter visto pessoas, de orelhas pontudas, brilhando e seguindo um caminho que eu não sei para onde leva, mas me entristece imaginar.

Achei grupos dos mesmos monstros que derrubaram aquelas árvores e, finalmente, pude atacar alguns. Eles sempre se surpreendiam quando tirava a capa e começava a usar a varinha. No entanto, isso só ocorreu três vezes e eu sempre me cobria com muita pressa, pois, a cada instante que eu ficava sem a capa e usava magia, o olho de fogo pairava sobre mim.

Hoje, em especial, sinto algo diferente no ar. É como se a própria terra tivesse esperança. Algo importante está acontecendo e ao fechar os olhos eu posso ver um belo lugar, pessoas diferentes reunidas e um anel cercado por um fogo terrível.

Abro meus olhos ao perceber que aquele era o anel do qual ouvi falar em me primeiro minuto nesse mundo e sei que ele está ligado ao olho de fogo e àquelas criaturas. Também sei, sem saber como, que o mundo tem esperança graças às pessoas que vi reunidas, entre as quais posso jurar ter visto uma criança com olhos assustados mas ainda mais decididos.

**HPSAHPSAHPSAHPSAHPSA**

Estou perto do que penso ser uma cidade agora, mas não me atrevi a entrar. Montei um pequeno acampamento próximo a ela, mas distante o suficiente para não ser visto como ameaça se me acharem.

Algo me impede de ir até ela. Pode ser o fato de eu ter me acostumado a solidão, mas parece mais como se eu estivesse esperando algo. Não sei o que...

Droga! Algo ruim aconteceu agora mesmo. Longe daqui e, ainda assim, eu sinto perto. Algo despertou nesse mundo. Algo que nunca deveria despertar. É grande, poderoso e assustador.

É uma sensação parecida com os demônios que encontrei antes, só que mais forte.

Sito o mundo gritar e quando fecho meus olhos é para ver uma espécie de caverna, fogo e uma pessoas com longa barba branca cair.

Abro meus olhos e me encolho sob a capa ao me lembrar de outra pessoas com longa barba branca despencar de uma grande altura.

Pela primeira vez desde que cheguei a esse mundo, choro por minha própria dor.

**HPSAHPSAHPSAHPSAHPSA**

Alguns dias se passaram e eu estou no mesmo lugar. Às vezes, eu me afasto de meu acampamento para tentar descobrir algo sobre esse mundo, mas o próprio mundo parece querer me manter aqui. Não tenho forças para desobedecer.

Uso pouca magia quando sob a capa e nenhuma quando não a uso. Encontrei uma lâmina quebrada em algum lugar e é isso que tenho usado para caçar e me defender, apesar de nada me atacar. Eu sinto a dor desse mundo, escuto seu lamento e não entendo o porquê.

Apesar disso, esse mundo não faz nada para me machucar. Ele só parece implorar por ajuda, mas não me mostra como ajudar. Só me faz esperar por algo ou alguém que eu não sei se está vindo.

**HPSAHPSAHPSAHPSAHPSA**

Há algo tocando. Algo como uma corneta, mas não é aqui. Há um homem que a toca, duas crianças por perto e as criaturas os cercando. Flechas o atingem uma, duas, três vezes. E, então, um rei aparece e eu não posso ver ou ouvir mais.

Como sei que aquele homem é um rei?

Por que eu vejo essas coisa?

Eu não sei e estou exausto demais pra pensar em descobrir.

**HPSAHPSAHPSAHPSAHPSA**

Acabo de acordar. Nem percebi que tinha adormecido. O mundo está quieto, ou eu não posso mais ouvi-lo. Esse pensamento está sendo negado agora pela calma brisa passando por mim que parece sussurrar em meu ouvido:

-Descanse um pouco. Espere só mais um pouco. Estão vindo. Estou com você, enquanto estiver comigo!

Isso me acalma e me dá esperança. Perdi a conta de quantos dias se passaram desde que cheguei. Meu único contato além das árvores, terra e vento foram os monstros e os animais que cacei. Mas aqui está esse mundo me dizendo que estamos juntos nisso.

Apesar da dor que sinto aqui, do medo que sinto do olho de fogo e das criaturas que encontrei, da fome que nem sempre consigo saciar e da solidão que me acompanha; talvez, apenas talvez, eu consiga viver tempo suficiente nesse mundo para Morte me deixar descansar em paz!

Esperança é tudo o que tenho agora!

**HPSAHPSAHPSAHPSAHPSA**

Novamente acordo sentindo o olho de fogo rondando o mundo em que estou e me encolho embaixo da capa. Preciso encontrar uma forma de mudar a situação em que estou, mas tudo que ouço é o vento sussurrando em meu ouvido:

-Espere mais um pouco. Eles estão vindo.

Só posso respirar fundo e acreditar, enquanto sinto um peso que não estou carregando me enfraquecer. Fecho os olhos e vejo a criança carregando o anel. Seu fardo está ficando mais pesado, se eu puder, não me oponho a ajudar a carregar.

Depois desse meu pensamento, o mundo parece ficar mais leve, como se fosse isso que estivesse esperando de mim todo o tempo. Talvez ele realmente esteja desesperado por ajuda. Vou fazer meu melhor para ajudar.

**HPSAHPSAHPSAHPSA**

O mundo está gritando! Há um calor insuportável me dominando e choro de crianças em meus ouvidos.

As árvores estão queimando e os homens estão matando. Não sei onde ou porque, mas sei que dói muito sentir tudo isso acontecer.

**HPSAHPSAHPSAHPSA**

O mundo está com raiva. Depois do que vem acontecendo não posso culpá-lo. Mas há algo se aproximando cada vez mais. Entre o peso, o calor e os gritos, eu vejo o rei encontrar o mago branco e o vento me diz que estão chegando até mim.

São eles que estou esperando, estou esperando o rei e o mago, mesmo sem saber como sei que são o rei e o mago. Eles estão perto e, quando chegarem, estarei pronto para lutar junto a eles.

**HPSAHPSAHPSAHPSA**

Há alguém parecido com um elfo doméstico junto ao menino com o anel. Não sei se isso é bom ou ruim, o mundo me sussurra que ele também não sabe.

**HPSAHPSAHPSAHPSA**

Eles estão aqui! Eu os vi andando até a cidade, caminhando até o lugar que eu não ouso entrar sem saber o motivo.

Agora eu sei a razão.

O olho estava ali, rondando todo o lugar. Meu novo amigo, o espírito desse mundo me impediu de cair em suas mãos. Mãos de fogo que dominam uma mente poderosa e indecisa.

O mundo canta quando o olho vê a luz e é expulso do local.

Ele ainda pode olhar, mas seus braços não mais atingem essas terras.

Por enquanto...

**HPSAHPSAHPSAHPSA**

As pessoas estão saindo da cidade e andando para algum lugar. Todas as pessoas. O vento me empurra nessa direção e em meio a aldeões assustados e poderosos guerreiros eu sigo o caminho que eles trilham sem saber pra onde vou. Sou estranhamente bem recebido pelas pessoas, mas o mundo me pede para me conter.

Depois de tanto tempo isolado, não é difícil ser educado e distante.

Ninguém me questiona e eu me assusto ao perceber que eu não questiono o mundo também.

**HPSAHPSAHPSAHPSA**

A criança está assustada. Mas, ao fechar meus olhos, vejo o coração de quem a capturou. Respiro tranquilo e sigo meu caminho. A estrada não vai ser fácil, mas todos temos que seguir em frente.

Aos poucos me aproximo do rei, aquele que tenho visto sem ver e o vejo falar e sorrir com os amigos, uma mulher e um anão. Mas agora também sei seu coração, dentro dele só há a saudade e uma mulher com orelhas pontudas que não está aqui.

Espero que ele a encontre de novo. Todo rei precisa de uma rainha.

A calma não dura muito, algo vem em nossa direção. São as criaturas que venho enfrentando. Pessoas começam a correr, outras começam a lutar. Protejo alguns dos que fogem e me distraio do rei por tempo suficiente para ele sumir.

Enquanto seu amigo, que agora sei ser um elfo, segura um colar e lamenta, o vento me sussurra para não me preocupar e seguir.

Seguir é o que todos fazemos.

Até que chegamos ao nosso destino. Chegamos ao Abismo de Helm.

**HPSAHPSAHPSAHPSA**

Os elfos falam em partir. É bom, finalmente, saber do que chamar aqueles seres tão belos. Seus corações estão divididos, eu posso sentir e a decisão deve ser feita. Não consigo saber qual será, só espero que seja a melhor possível.

**HPSAHPSAHPSAHPSA**

A criança está em perigo. Frodo, o vento me diz.

Fico distraído com o retorno do rei, Aragorn é seu nome. Há um palpável alívio das pessoas que o recebem, mas ele traz notícias de um exército inimigo se aproximando e o rei daquele povo tenta se organizar. Escuto sua conversa com algum desprezo. Não é hora pra arrogância. Entre a vida do seu povo e pedir ajuda não deveria haver uma opção.

Agora entendo o motivo de pensar em Aragorn como Rei. É o único que reconheço como tal nesse lugar.

**HPSAHPSAHPSAHPSA**

Eles me dão uma espada e eu olho os rostos ao meu redor. Eles não têm esperança. Mas meu coração está cheio dela enquanto sinto o chão me segurar e olho para o rei que escolhi seguir nesse lugar. Ele se importa, ele se preocupa e ele traz aliados que chegam ao som de uma corneta. Há um gigante exército se aproximando, mas nós temos uma aliança que torna esse mundo feliz.

Homens e elfos vão lutar juntos novamente. E é exatamente isso que começamos a fazer.

Com um ataque imprudente de nosso lado o horror começa e não é nada comparado com o que já passei em minha vida.

Há flechas, há gritos, há escadas na muralha, há uma explosão e há uma voz me dizendo para proteger quanto eu puder, pelo maior tempo possível. Eu sinto o mundo chorar pelo sangue derramado, eu sofro pela criança com armadura que vejo morta no chão. Eu escuto o Rei comandar o exército de elfos, eu sinto o mundo me impulsionar para luta enquanto homens me puxam para recuar.

Eu sinto a flecha atingir o elfo amigo do Rei e a dor que isso lhe traz. Meus olhos estão cheios de algo e não consigo enxergar, mas ouço sussurros me dizendo para continuar. Eu sei que vou morrer aqui, mas também sei que isso não importa, pois só vou acordar em outro lugar.

O mundo está gritando comigo, não me deixando desistir. Eu não entendo o que está havendo, por que estão me puxando para trás? Por que não me deixam lutar? É o que o mundo quer que eu faça. Ele é meu amigo, preciso ajudá-lo. Alguém diz que estou sangrando, mas eu não fui ferido. Eu não consigo ver nada, meus óculos não estão aqui.

Quando sou puxado para o castelo que noto que meus óculos se quebraram e meus olhos estão sangrando. Não são lágrimas que estão os enchendo, é sangue. Sou empurrado para perto do Rei e ele me segura e me leva até alguém que me abraça, mas eu preciso lutar, é o que o mundo me diz.

Escuto um grito horripilante longe daqui, são árvores gritando e se reunindo, mas eu não sei onde ou como. Não consigo entender nada. O olho de fogo está procurando a criança, o anel está pesando, meus olhos estão sangrando, há uma trombeta tocando, o sol está nascendo, o mago branco está chegando e eu sinto a esperança se renovar. Eu ouço a luta ficar mais forte, eu ouço os homens vencendo a luta e os inimigos fugindo.

Eu sinto as árvores batendo inimigos aqui e em outro lugar. O mundo está se revigorando e no meio da comemoração eu vejo, sem usar meus olhos feridos, Frodo e o anel.

Em algum lugar no meio da escuridão eu sinto o mundo sorrir, eu sinto o olho queimar e eu ouço Frodo dizer:

-Frodo não teria chegado longe sem Sam.

E eu também sorrio, sem saber bem o porquê. Os inimigos ainda não perderam, mas acho que tudo nesse mundo vai ficar bem. Talvez eu acorde nele e consiga seguir em frente mesmo não podendo lutar mais nessa batalha.

Isso me conforta até que eu escuto a voz que não é uma voz, aquela que me acompanha desde que cheguei e que me guiava para a batalha que lutei, a voz do mundo que parecia me aceitar:

-Se não pode me ajudar, não volte a respirar meu ar!

E isso é tudo que sei antes de mais nada saber.

**HPSAHPSAHPSAHPSA**

**-** Há quanto tempo, Harry Potter!

Ouvir novamente a voz de Morte depois de tudo isso foi assustador e eu só pude perguntar, ainda confuso:

-O que aconteceu? Eu sei que esse mundo não queria me expulsar, mas no fim...-Minha garganta se fechou e eu não soube como continuar. Não precisei.

Morte me encarou e deu a explicação que partiu meu coração:

-Você está errado. O mundo encontrou a melhor forma de lhe machucar. Ele lhe fez sensível ao sofrimento dele e lhe chamou para a guerra sabendo que seu bom coração não permitiria que você não lutasse. Toda dor que sentiu foi o fardo que o mundo não queria carregar, ele não precisou já que você aceitou tão facilmente sofrer em seu lugar.

-O mundo me usou? -Perguntei sentindo algo estranho no meu estômago, por mais clichê que parece, eu acho que são as partes quebradas do meu coração.

-Sim.

-Pensei que fôssemos amigos! -Sorri me sentindo triste e idiota.

Ficamos um pouco em silêncio, até ele perguntar me olhando atentamente:

-Você está bem?

-Vou ficar! -Respondi sabendo que acreditar nisso é tudo que me resta.

Continuei a falar logo depois, tentando esquecer tudo isso de alguma forma e voltar a um tipo de terreno comum com Morte:

-Por que me enviou pra lá?

-Pensei que você podia sentir falta de um lugar mais mágico. Ou quem sabe, de enfrentar um Senhor das Trevas.

-É claro, porque da primeira vez foi tão divertido!-Falei de forma sarcástica.

Morte só acenou concordando e disse, totalmente, sério:

-Foi mesmo.

-Você sabe que quando eu disse que foi divertido eu estava sendo sarcástico, não é? -Perguntei meio assustado.

Morte apenas sorriu, aquele sorriso sinistro que sempre me dava nos nervos antes, mas agora só me fez sorrir também. Afinal, de alguma forma, ver aquele sorriso de novo e voltar ao nosso jogo de palavras me fez sentir um pouco melhor e eu percebi que, nessa viagem maluca, eu sempre tive um amigo. O mesmo amigo que esteve presente em toda minha vida, por mais irônico que isso possa ser!

**Continua no próximo mundo...**


End file.
